Rance
*Statue |class = Fighter |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |missable = Yes – if the locked doors to Felonius Gist's Manor aren't opened or he's not turned back to flesh. |organization = Vail's party |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Central Baldur's Gate |place = Felonius Gist's Manor |relationships = |quests = Searching for Balduran's Helmet |level = 6 |hit_points = 52 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 11 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 81 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++Bow, +++Large Sword ++++Longbow, ++Bastard Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 13 |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 11 |s_v_polymorph = 10 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = SHOUT.bcs (override), WTARSGT.bcs |xp_value = 900 |gold = 49 |items = Longbow, Arrow of Ice ×30, Bastard Sword, Splint Mail |reputation_kill = No |voice_actor = |creature_code = RANCE.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} Rance is a member of Vail's mercenary party and can be found as a petrified ''Statue'' in Felonius Gist's Manor which is located within the city of ''Baldur's Gate''. Quests * Searching for Balduran's Helmet ** During the course of this quest, or by breaking into Felonius Gist's home prior to acquiring the quest, the statues might be revived by Gorion's Ward and party if they possess the necessary scrolls. Rance is the last statue in the row from left to right. ** If you speak with Rance before talking to Vail, he'll either immediately leave the area after a short conversation (if the quest hasn't been obtained) or get reunited with his party. ** If you speak with him after your conversation with Vail, he'll either leave the area or become hostile (if you had hostilities with Vail or any other member of the party). ** Once the entire party is unpetrified, the mercenaries fate depends on the dialogue options chosen during the inquiry with Vail. However, Rance himself doesn't have any knowledge of the helmet's whereabouts and points at his comrades instead. Notes In * Rance's real name isn't revealed in the game and can only be extrapolated from his creature file. * He is the first statue in the row from left to right. * His creature file contains some more items, though these haven't a slot assigned and thus aren't accessible: a standard Helmet, a Longbow +1, opposed to the equipped unenchanted one, thirty-six Arrows +1 and further thirty Arrows +2. * His weapon proficiencies have too many points assigned, regarding his level. Gallery Rance Statue NPC BGEE.png|Rance as a Statue Rance Statue Unpetrified NPC BGEE.png|Rance in the flesh Felonius Gist's Manor Interior Statues BGEE.png|Five petrified statues in Felonius Gist's Manor Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Humans Category:Statues